


More than Friends?

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a little bit sick of everyone teasing him about how he and Stoffel would be a good couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Friends?

They were all in the same year at university, all studying the same course - engineering. Alex wasn't sure how he ended up always hanging out with the international students in first year, but he did, and when they all moved out of halls, they ended up living together in one big flat.

It was nice, living with his three closest friends, Stoffel, Mitch and Pierre. They all got on really well, and the flat seemed to have a never ending stream of visitors. Alex loved that he shared with so many laid back guys, there was never any arguments and yet the place was always tidy enough. It was all going well until one little comment from Mitch.

"You two would be a great couple."

Alex looked at Stoffel, wondering who he was talking to. "With who?"

"With each other?" Mitch grinned, fidgeting with his glasses, as he stared at them both, waiting for a response.

"We're friends. We've been friends for years."

"Doesn't mean you can't date…" Mitch closed his text book, heading off to the uni library where he worked part-time. Leaving Alex and Stoffel to sit awkwardly on the sofa and watch movies for the evening.

But that wasn't the last of it, Mitch told everyone how good they'd be as a couple, so now they had to hear it from everyone, all the time. And to make matters worse, the project they had to do for class, which they had been randomly assigned to work with each other, meant that he and Stoffel were spending all of their time together.

*

"I'm sick of everyone teasing us," Alex said, soldering a tiny capacitor on to the board.

"Just ignore them, they'll get bored soon." Stoffel peered at the board. "The capacitor's the wrong way round."

Alex sighed, not at the capacitor, that was easily fixed, but at the fact that Mitch and Pierre, along with their friends, had been teasing them for over six months. And it didn't seem like they were getting bored anytime soon.

"What if we just went on a date?" Alex stared at Stoffel. He wanted to take his words back but it was too late now. "And then afterwards, tell them that it didn't work out, and we're just meant to be friends."

Stoffel ran his fingers through his hair, nodding as he thought about it. "Sure, dinner and a movie?"

Alex laughed, that was their thing, every Sunday, before the week started again, they'd go get a burger and then see a movie, every week for the last three years. Stoffel gave him a hug, the smell of his cologne so familiar and even the way his arms fitted around Stoffel was a reassuring constant.

"Let's get this project finished, we have to beat Mitch and Pierre."

*

"I have something to tell you." Alex could feel Mitch's eyes staring right into his soul. "So…"

"Come on ace, you can tell me anything."

Why was Alex nervous about telling Mitch? It had been his idea to go on a date, so that he could tell Mitch, and get all the teasing to stop. "Stoffel and I… We're going on a date. This Sunday."

"Knew you'd see sense, ace." Mitch gave him a hug and Alex was already starting to regret this decision. Even if they told Mitch that the date didn't go well. Alex didn't think that Mitch would let the subject drop. Had he made things worse? Would this affect his friendship with Stoffel? He'd just have to wait and see, three days were going to feel so long.

*

Alex was looking through all his clothes, none of them seemed suitable for a date. He wanted it all to be nice, so that he could say to Mitch that he gave it his best shot, and in the end Alex had chosen a nice shirt with a jumper. It took him a while to get his hair just right but when he walked out of his room, Mitch wolf-whistled and Stoffel dragged his eyes over him, which made it all worth it.

Stoffel put his arm out for Alex to take, which got a few more laughs from Mitch, but it was fun, goofing around with his best friend.

They wandered down to the little independent cinema, they alternated between it and the big cinema, depending on what they wanted to see. It was mostly old films and indie releases that they showed here, but it was cheap and they had amazing food.

Alex hadn't asked what they were going to see, Stoffel was the film buff, so he did most of the choosing, but as they got closer he saw a poster for _An American Werewolf in London_ and Alex knew that was what they were going to see. Stoffel loved his horror movies, and Alex had grown to love them too, over the years.

During the film Stoffel had taken his hand, smiling as he did it, and Alex let out a little laugh. It felt good to have a little bit of intimacy, no-one had held his hand in a very long time. Alex cuddled in, letting Stoffel wrap his arm around his shoulders and it all felt so natural, so comfortable.

After the film they sat eating nachos, sharing a giant plate, and chatting away. It was all nice and relaxed until Stoffel said, "This is the first date I've ever been on."

Alex had never been on a date either, he'd been so busy with studying that he'd never found the time. But Stoffel had girls flirting with him all the time and Alex couldn't believe that he'd never taken any of them up on their offer. "Me too. What's your excuse?"

"Busy with uni." Stoffel shrugged. "That and I want something where it's easy, uncomplicated, where we just have the same interests and are comfortable with each other." He shoved some more nachos in his mouth before asking, "What's your excuse?"

"Same." Alex ran through Stoffel's list in his head and came up with one answer, one suitable match. Him.

He tried to relax for the rest of the evening, but his laughter was stilted and his nerves were frayed. Did he really want to date Stoffel? Were his feelings for Stoffel more than just friendship? It did feel nice when they were close, and given the choice, he would happily spend time with Stoffel over anything else.

The walk home was nice, holding hands, such a simple pleasure, their fingers intertwined and bodies close. When they finally got home they stood by the door, awkwardly shuffling, and even though they both lived there, neither went for their keys.

_If this was a real date, this would be when we kiss goodnight._

"Thank you for a very nice first date." Alex ducked down to kiss Stoffel on the cheek, his lips lingered on his soft skin. Stoffel stroked the side of his face, tilting his head so that Alex could feel his breath, and the rush of lust as their lips met set Alex's heart racing.

Alex let out a little gasp, backing Stoffel against the wall, his hands wrapping themselves around Stoffel's waist and drawing their bodies closer still.

Mitch opened the door, big grin on his face, watching as they kissed. "I knew you'd be a good couple."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
